


Space Castle

by MidnightCreator



Series: Paladin Pack [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Gen, bonding moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCreator/pseuds/MidnightCreator
Summary: Allura and Nekko share a bonding moment while everyone else is on the Swap Moon.





	Space Castle

Nekko was napping. Not because he had expelled a lot of energy on the last planet they visited….well, no, he had never ran faster in his life when he felt the blinding pain from Kellan but he had recovered from that fairly quickly. It simply had more with the fact he simply enjoyed napping.

He hadn’t really had much of an oppertunity to take a decent nap in some time, his last one not being too restful between the constant attacks from Zarkon and then trying to get the bedroom door unstuck. How it had gotten stuck in the first place, Nekko had no clue, but he was glad when Hunk finally got the door open again.

But at that moment, they had hit a rare lull in between the battles and Nekko fully intended to take advantage of it.

“Hey, squirt. Wake up for a tick.”

At least he had been until Kit started prodding his side.

Nekko growled and cracked an eye open to glare up at his sister. Then blinked and looked again, “What…are you wearing?”

Kit beamed, eyes sparking from behind the oversized, blue tinted goggles on her face, “We’re going to a Swap Moon to get some more scaultrite. Coran wants to know if you wanna come.”

Nekko sat up enough so that he could take in the entirety of Kit’s new wardrobe. In addition to the goggles she wore a heavy black coat with white trim on the collar and sleeves, a belt that covered most of her lower torso, and a red piece of cloth tying her hair back.

“Again, what are you wearing?”

“Can’t risk someone recognizing us, can we? Plus, I think it’s cool.”

“Uh-huh,” Nekko personally found it kind of funny looking but if Kit liked it then he would just keep that to himself. “Well, tell Coran to put my disguise back in the chest. I am quite happy right here.”

“Okay squirt,” Kit patted Nekko’s head and straightened. “Allura will be happy, she was a bit disappointed when Coran told her to stay put.”

Nekko hummed and curled back up, “Just don’t get into to much trouble.”

“No promises!” Kit yipped as she trotted out of the room, tail wagging enthusiastically.

Nekko chuckled, “Pup.”

He dozed off again, letting his body relax back into the couch as everything grew muffled.

He was promptly startled awake by something dropping on his head with a squeak, “Plat!”

Nekko’s ear twitched when he heard Allura’s giggle, “He seems to like you.”

“It’s because I sneak him food and stuff to play with,” Nekko sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Don’t tell Coran.”

“I would not dream of it.”

The other three mice scurried off of Allura’s shoulder and onto the floor, dashing off in various directions.

“What’re they up to?” Nekko asked, removing the yellow mouse from his head and into his lap.

“A show,” Allura sat next to Nekko, beaming more brightly then the Hybrid had seen in awhile. “And while they set up, it gives us time to bond.”

“We are bonded,” Nekko gestured at the air between them. He knew the magic energy between them that bonded their spirits together was invisible to the naked eye, but it was still there nonetheless.

Allura waved a hand, “Yes, yes, but I want to make it stronger. We can both be far more effective if we have a better understanding of each other.”

“And you’re upset that Coran wouldn’t let you go to the Swap Moon.”

Allura shot him a look that was somewhere between a pout and irritation, it made Nekko snort in amusement. “Just saying.”

“Yes, well,” the princess shrugged. “I can understand Coran’s concern but I wouldn’t mind getting out of the castle once an awhile.”

Nekko hummed slightly. He couldn’t really disagree that the castle, despite its eminence size, tended to be a bit stifling with how much time they all spent in it. But Nekko also felt some degree of safety within the castle and only stepped outside of it when he had a least one or two people by his side.

“Soooo,” Allura leaned closer to Nekko, a grin with a mischievous edge spreading over her face.

“So…?”

“The mice have told me you have a very…special someone back home.”

Nekko blinked. Once. Twice. Then the words clinked and he snapped his gaze down to look at the mouse in his lap, “You cheeky little rascals!”

Platt blinked lazily up at Nekko and squeaked.

“Come on, tell me,” Allura said.

Nekko sighed and glanced up at the Altean, “Never pegged you for the gossiping type.”

“Don’t try to evade the question. You don’t talk about your home planet with me very often and I wish to get to know you better!”

Nekko huffed out a laughed and leaned back so he could rest his head on the back of the couch. Ever since opening up to Shiro, Nekko had found it easier to talk about his pack back on Patria. Though, he usually talked about them with Lance or Shiro and on occasion Hunk. Allura tended to be too busy managing the castle which left them little time to bond. So…if the Altean princess wished to bond over discussing his mate…well, who was he to deny a Princess.

“Talmia is the most fantastic, beautiful, kindest, and brightest creature in the universe! She’s so perfect and I have yet to see anyone else that can even hold a candle to her,” He turned to look at Allura. “No offence but I honestly think she is a hundred times more beautiful then you.”

Allura giggled behind her palm, “Not much taken.”

Nekko chuckled, “Won’t take it back, because Talmia is all that and more. The love of my life, my world, my everything! I would battle Zarkon himself a hundred times over for her!”

“You truly love her that much?”

“Yes.” Nekko didn’t even hesitate. He had no reason to. “She is mine and I am hers.”

Allura nodded and leaned a bit closer, “So how did you two meet? Must have been quite a first impression for you to be so dedicated.”

Nekko felt himself faultier, “I…” He sighed. “I can’t tell you everything. She requested I talk as little as possible about her past outside of a small few. Let’s just say our first meeting was nothing like the tales of true love and all that ‘I fell the second I saw you’ sort of thing.”

“You didn’t?”

“Not at first, no,” Nekko shook his head. “When we first met she was just another face in a pack. But I got to know her, little by little, and one day I looked at her and suddenly I thought to myself ‘I am going to do everything I can to be an amazing mate to her.’”

Allura smiled for another moment before the corners of her mouth turned down slightly and her eyes went to the floor, “I always used to dream about finding someone like that.”

Nekko’s ears twitched back slightly at the sadness tingeing Allura’s voice.

“Father would tell me about my mother and I always thought that someday, I would find someone that I could love that much. But…” she laughed, dry and humorless. “There’s not really much time for that sort of thing lately.” She looked back at Nekko, eyes slightly glossy but a smile on her lips. “But rest assured Nekko, I will personally ensure that you and Talmia are reunited.”

Nekko nodded respectively, “Thank you Allura. But don’t talk as if you can’t find someone as well.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “With all the places we go, I’d be very surprised if you didn’t find the one sooner or later.”

Allura laughed, shaking her head, “There is never time to socialize with the locals. If I am not handling things from here then I am needed to meet with the leaders and arrange our alliance with them.”

“Well then maybe you’ll meet an Alpha you like! Anything is possible!”

Allura laughed again, lighter and a more filled with humor then her first, “I thought you didn’t belive in love at first sight.”

Nekko shook his head, “No, I said that that wasn’t what happened between me and Mia. I never said it was not something that can happen. In fact, I once saw a young lion and a tiger fall for each other the second the said hello!”

Allura shook her head, “What a world you must live on.”

“It is pretty great. Especially during Spring time.”

“Oh! Is it because all the flowers bloom at that time?”

Nekko bit the inside of his cheek, “Weeeell, it’s more for the hunting but the new plant life is pretty too.”

Allura paused, “…yes, I suppose hunting is another good thing, but I fail to understand the method you use.”

“It’s a good skill to have!”

“I am not denying that using teeth and claws was useful to you ancestors, but they way you describe your culture makes the hunting style seem a bit….primal.”

Nekko shrugged, “It’s good for burning extra energy.”

Allura frowned at him, brow pinched slightly as her eyes flicked over him. She looked as though she was going to speak further but a series of tiny squeaks had the Hybrid and Princess looking down.

The three mice stood proudly before a very thrown together assortment of poles and string. Plachu had a small contraption with a single wheel in his paws, one that he waved in the air as he chattered up at Allura.

The princess smiled happily down and nodded, “Yes, that sounds delightful. I cannot wait to see!”

Chuchule pointed at Platt, still lazing comfortably in Nekko’s lap, and squeaked.

Platt huffed and rolled over so he could look up at Nekko.

“Off you go,” Nekko chuckled as he set the larger mouse next to his companions.

Allura leaned forwards as the mice started to dance about, climbing up one of the poles to stack themselves on the wheeled device and then started to slowly move across the string. Allura clapped and cheered as if it were entertainment, despite the fact it looked more like an intense training exercise to Nekko.

He leaned back into the couch, watching the mice absently while dozing off once again. Time slipped away as his head dropped onto his chest and he slowly drifted into a half-asleep state.

He startled awake again when he felt tiny paws tugging on his hair. He looked over to see Chulatt sitting on his shoulder, looking up with wide eyes that seemed to be asking a question. Nekko frowned in confusion at the little blue mouse before looking at Allura.

The Princess giggled, “He wants to fix your hair.” She gestured to her own hair, where the other three mice were busily tying it up.

“Ah,” Nekko nodded and looked back down at Chulatt. “Go nuts.”

The mouse squeaked happily and climbed up, electing a giggle from Nekko as tiny claw scampered over his scalp. Chulatt chittered and tugged at a few more strands of Nekko’s hair.

Nekko looked at Allura.

“He was just wondering to himself how to style it. Your hair is a bit short after all.”

“Used to be shorter,” Nekko replied. “Cut it for the Arena after a beast grabbed it. Nearly lost an eye in that fight.”

“Oh…” Allura hesitated and Nekko grimaced at the sudden tense edge in the air. “…And before….that?”

Nekko huffed, “Lance would be appalled.”

That broke whatever tension had been building. Allura laughed, shaking her head and nearly dislodging the mice braiding one side of her hair. They squeaked into protest at the sudden movements.

“Sorry, sorry,” Allura apologized through giggles. “You do not plan on growing it out again, do you?”

“Yes I do,” Nekko ached his neck and sat up a bit straighter. “It is not uncommon for creatures to have long hair on Patria. Braids are a very common choice of styling for many occasions.”

“And did you often braid your hair?”

“Nope, I had to get someone else to do it. Every time I tried by myself it would come out a tangled mess.”

Allura giggled again, “Perhaps I should add that to the database.”

“The hair styling methods of Patrians or the fact that I can’t fix my own hair outside of a simple brush and hair-tie?”

“Maybe both.”

Nekko snorted.

They sat in comfortable silence while the mice worked. Nekko felt himself dozing again as Chulatt busied his little paws, tilting his head as needed whenever he felt the mouse’s move over a bit or tap his scalp while squeaking expectedly.

After some time, Chulatt made a loud chattering sound of triumph and scampered down into Nekko’s lap.

“Done?”

Chulatt nodded, puffing out his chest and grinning as much as a mouse could grin.

“Thank you very much. I’ll have to get my hands on a mirror.”

“No need. I have just the thing.”

Nekko glanced at Allura and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his laugh at bay. Either the three mice had not agreed on one hair style or this was another bizarre Altean thing. But the oddly tired braid on one side and the long series of tied off puffs of hair on the other looked hilarious in Nekko’s mind.

Allura stood and moved to a control panel, picking up one of the flat tablet devices before returning to her spot and handing it to Nekko. He frowned and looked down at the transparent surface, “I don’t see how this helps…”

“Here, you just-” Allura tapped the screen a few times before the device started to glow. “-and there you go!”

Nekko looked again to see that the normally transparent tablet had shifted into a reflective surface, one that allowed him to see Chulatt’s handywork.

There didn’t seem to be any soft of pattern or design, just random pieces of hair woven together and tied off into small brides. The braids were a bit messy, a little loose with bits of hair poking oddly out here and there, but overall he thought it wasn’t too bad for a mouse.

Nekko lifted up the tablet enough so that he could smile down at Chulatt, who was looking very expectedly up at the Hybrid, “It looks amazing Chulatt. Perhaps I should take you to meet with Queen Argenta sometime, I have no doubt she would love for you to style her hair for festivals.”

Chulatt squeaked happily at that, chest puffing up even more and eyes sparkling with pride. The other mice started to jump up and down, squeaking out what sounded to be protests.

Nekko looked to Allura, who was giggling behind her hand again, “They wish to help your Queen as well.”

“Ah,” Nekko nodded and made a show of closely examining Allura’s hair. “…yes, yes, I think she would love to have four of you.” The mice squeaked happily at that. “Just be careful. She might want to keep you all.”

“Never!” Allura gasped, scooping up the mice and holding them away from Nekko. “They belong here in the Castle! Your Queen shall not take them from me!”

Nekko laughed, leaning forward and playfully bearing his teeth, “The queen shall have only the best. None shall stand to give her less!”

They both laughed, with the mice chiming in with their own chittering little laughs.

“I heard the sounds of bonding!” The door whooshed open and in bounded Kit, still decked out in her disguise, except with the goggles hangging around her neck and her hair tie was missing. She all but threw herself down next to Nekko.

“You’re back,” Allura stood to greet everyone as they shuffled into the room. Nekko turned around so that he could take in the returning party.

“…Kit.”

“Yeah?”

“Is Lance leading a cow?”

“Yup.”

“…Where did Lance find a cow?”

“Some little shop at the Swap Moon, but he can tell you about that later. In the meantime, look at what I found!” Kit reached into her coat and pulled out a rectangular, deep red object.

Nekko frowned at it for a moment, “Good book?”

“It’s not just a book and it’s not for me squirt,” Kit opened the book and thumbed through it, the pages a crisp cream color and each one completely blank. “I know you’ve missed keeping a journal. Yes, you tell Coran that the halo-tablet things are fine but come on, you’re a creature of habit. And look, the pencil is attached!” She tugged up a strand of yellow thread with a funny looking pencil on the end of it. “That way you won’t lose it.”

Nekko blinked down at the book in slight awe.

He couldn’t really deny that he had kind of missed the freedom he felt with a journal, the Castle archive system didn’t really feel the same when all he had to do was type in the data and that was that.

“How did you-?”

“Don’t worry about that!” Kit shoved the book at him, knocking a bit of the wind out of his lungs when it hit his chest. “Just fill it up. And draw a lot of pictures, I miss your pictures so much.”

“Okay, okay,” Nekko chuckled as he took the book. It was quite a bit heavier then his old journal, the one he lost not long after being captured, but the feeling of the tightly bound leather and the smell of paper made his hand itch to grab up the pencil and just fill every page. He glanced over to the group, Shiro had come in at some point and the younger Paladins were all eagerly explaining their adventures on the Swap Moon. His grin grew wider as she readjusted his position to face more towards the group, flipping to the first page of the book and grabbing up the pencil.

Kit made a happy little noise as he started to quickly sketch out figures, “Ohhhh, I can’t wait until that’s done!”

“Luckily, I’m very quick.” Nekko paused momentarily to flash Kit a grateful smile. “Thanks for this. You’re the best big sister.”

“Aw, anything for my little brother.”

Nekko chuckled and returned to sketching. “….You stole this, didn’t you.”

“In my defense, the guy who had it was a jerk and refused to negotiate alternate trades outside of Balmera Crystals.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am sooooo good at titles!   
> ....Okay, no, not really, this is just the best I could think of.
> 
> But anyway! Here is a bit of light hearted-ness before we get into angst territory. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, Hope you all have an awesome day!


End file.
